


Bad Liar : Danger In Tokyo-to's streets.

by Mmmasquerade



Series: Bad Liar [2]
Category: Jet Set Radio, Jet Set Radio Future
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmmasquerade/pseuds/Mmmasquerade
Summary: After Corn and Yoyo got together,the leader started to think months later if his feelings towards his partner were real.Things got worse one night and the GGs are in danger...
Relationships: Corn/Yoyo
Series: Bad Liar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977313





	1. The Faker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,Maskie here :3  
> Yes I made another Corn x Yoyo fanfic ! I don't know what's their ship name so i'll just call it Yocorn :) Also yes this is a story that follows the first fanfic I made so make sure to read it.  
> This fanfic has a little bit more action so I hope you'll like it !

*POV Corn*

It's been a long time since i've been with Yoyo,everything went well on the first months. We promised to be honest to eachother,something we did ! We were happy...Until my anxiety started to break this happiness.  
It started with questions I asked myself about my relationship. It was the "What if" questions. These are the worst...They make the human mind doubt too much about what makes it whole.  
After some time,I started to hide things from Yoyo,even when we promised to be honest to eachother. I felt like the worst partner everyone would have. I was scared that one day,my boyfriend would just tell me that they don't share the same feelings,or that mine were just stupid.

It got worse one night.

I went skating alone down the streets of Shibuya Terminal. While I was tagging,I got a call from Beat...Of course i picked up.

"Hey man. What's up ??" 

"Corn,is someone with you right now ?" He asked. He seemed a little worried in his voice...I found that weird.

"No,why ?" I replied. 

"We're actually listening to Jet Set Radio and Professor K said someone was with you."

"I'm not listening to it now,just chilling outside. And I litterally can confirm no one's with me."

Beat stayed silent for a moment,still worried.  
"So you're actually being followed ?"

"If it's one for your stupid little pranks I swear to god-"

That spreading rumors scum hung up before I could say anything else. I was angry,Beat's tricks aren't funny. He did trick alot to the other GGs but it's the first time he did that with me.

20 minutes later,I was on my road to the garage. I went in a pretty dark alley. Everything was fine until I felt someone breathe near me. The moment I noticed,I felt something sharp going throught my right leg.

It was a blade.

I started to scream,it hurt me so bad. I turned around to see who stabbed me...

It was a Noise Tank. That Noise Tank with Yoyo's appearance. I thought it was destroyed....or maybe someone repaired it. He broke my nose the moment I turned around and then he put me down.  
I was bleeding,and NT-3000 kept staring at me. He got closer to my face,all smiling...

He whispered "Say hi to Yoyo from me !" in his robotic voice before leaving me on the floor. I didn't know what that meant and I was scared.  
I felt I weak and that couldn't breathe. Everything was dark around me and I only was hoping for one thing and it was to be found.

Minutes passed and I could hear a voice from afar.

"Where is he,oh my god...Corn is that you !?"

It was Gum,she found me.  
"Y-yeah it's me..."

She was shocked to find me in that state.  
Gum asked me if i'm fine. I told her I was but then she noticed my leg was injured...  
She put me on her shoulders and brought me back to the garage.

When I was back,everyone was surprised to find me in a bad state. Gum took me to my room so I could rest...  
I fell on the couch. My gloves and pants were covered in my own blood....I took them off and put my head against a pillow.

I was ready to sleep with only a shirt and some shorts but...I heard a knock at the door just after.

"Come in...." I said,tired.

The person came in after a few seconds and then they closed the door. Green hair,blue hoodie...It was Yoyo.

He came next to me and said "Yo,Corn" in a sweet,calm voice.  
"I came to help you,with your bleeding leg and stuff,yo...."

I stood up slightly, so he could help me.  
He disinfected the wound before applying bandages on it.  
We were both pretty quiet until he started the conversation I wanted to skip.

"What happened to you,yo ?"

"Nothing much,I just fell somewhere and I got hurt."

Yoyo glanced at me before letting out a sigh. "I'm not that dumb,yo. Corn,it looks like you got stabbed."

"I didn't" I replied,in a small panic.

"Corn,be honest with me. What did we promise to eachother ? You know i'll always be there for you,man ?"

"I know,I just don't want you to be worried."  
I didn't want to tell him about the faker,so I didn't say a thing....

"It's by saying this kind of stuff that you're worrying me,yo." He replied when he finished applying the bandages.  
"Anyway...Can you move your leg a little bit ?"

I tried to move it and not gonna lie,it was horrible. I groaned when I started to feel the pain in all my body.

Yoyo looked at me,before putting his head on my shoulder. "Yep,that's what I thought. You're not going to skate for awhile."

"What ?? Yori,are you serious ?"  
-Yori is a nickname I gave Yoyo,weeks ago. I found it cute and i'm the only one allowed to use it.-

"Do you really want to risk your health for us ?" He whispered. I know he didn't like it when I was overworking myself but I didn't get it was that bad until recently.

"I'm not risking it,I just want you to be safe."

"Guess what,yo : I also want you to be safe !...I don't want you to make sacrifices for us while you're suffering behind it." He pulled me closer,trying to not touch my leg by accident.  
"The ugly truth is that I would feel guilty if something happens to you because you wanted to protect all of us. Guilty as fuck,yo...."

I stayed quiet for a while before putting my arms arounds him.  
"Why are you so sweet like that,I love you."

"I know,me too. I should leave you alone a little now,so you could rest,alright ?"

I smiled at him,while petting his head.  
"Okay...I'll try to sleep.  
Good night,Yori...."


	2. The Thoughts

I woke up at 4am. Everything was quiet in my room... I felt dizzy and thirsty. I tried to stand up even thought my leg was definitely fucked up. The wound was located near my knee and,even if it wasn't that deep,it still hurt so much.  
I went from my room to the garage's freezer,just to take some water.

After drinking from the whole bottle,I got back to my room but...Someone stopped me.

"Hey..."

I turned quickly where the voice was coming from. Oh,phew....It was only Beat.

"Goddammit,Beat I-" I sighed,trying to make the less noise possible.

"I heard some noise,just wanted to check out who was it. Ain't you supposed to stay on your couch right now ?" Beat said that with a large grin on his face.

"I only got some water,no need to get out of your room for that."

"You almost fell two times,heard that from my room. Guess you have to make me the leader for some time~"

It wasn't really the time to fight -it was litterally 4- but I fell into his little game.  
"Rather make Pots the leader of our gang forever than do that." 

"Eheh,how did you hurt your leg anyway ?" Beat asked.

I stayed silent. I didn't want to talk about it because he would say it to everyone else. He spreads rumors like it's the Plague so I didn't want to say anything.

He tilted his head a little bit and then he stopped smiling. It looked like he understood what was going on...But he didn't.  
"You're really tired,huh ? You should be sleeping right now."

"Speak for yourself,motherfucker. You're litterally only 1 year older than me."

"Yeah,you're right...Go back to sleep,loser~" He said,followed by a joking little laugh.  
He got back to his room and I was alone again.

I went back to mine afterwards. I sat on the couch,waiting for something to happen. I wanted to sleep. I wanted to so bad but I couldn't....So I got to my desk,so I could use the rest of energy I had on some midnight work.  
I was planning slight changes on my rollerblades but I got distracted by our city's lights : I could see everything from my window,from the Moon to the neon lights of the 99th Street.  
I got back to my work after a while,until I noticed I was awake for an hour.

I heard some noise coming from Beat's room. It was voices....Yoyo was also awake. 

I started to think about my relationship again : Yori made me happy. I remember how I was cold with him until we started to get along ! We've been pretty good since our first date and I don't want that to change. The first thing I liked about him is that behind his shades,he's just genuinely nice....He's been lied to a plenty of time and he learnt to never be honest : that's why he is like that with everyone.  
Somewhere,he had feelings and I could see that. I can't fix what happened to him,but I want to help him find comfort !.....Then again,I asked myself if he was only lying to me. Yoyo is unpredictable and the possibility he uses me pretty much made sense...Maybe I fell for him and he used that for his own interests.  
I was confused and scared of this....I didn't want it to end.

I was sitting here on my desk,hiding my face with my hands. I felt more dizzy. I've put my head against my desk,just so I could relax a little bit with the overthinking....I fell asleep 10 minutes later. I think Yoyo and Beat were still awake....

When I woke up,it was 8. The sun rised and I felt a little bit cold....I tried to get up but then I remembered my leg got stabbed,my smart ass still tried to move a little bit without screaming.....I moved from my desk to the couch,amazing.  
I could hear some of the GGs from where I was : Beat,Gum,Clutch and Rhyth. They were taking their breakfast. That made me less worried somehow : These four usually skip meals often so yeah,knowing they're somehow taking care of their health was great.

15 minutes later,Gum came and gave me some good coffee and some stuff I could eat. I only drank the coffee thought.

She stayed a little bit with me,so I could have some compagny and someone to talk to.  
We had a good chat about art !  
"...Hey Corn." She said out of the blue.  
I looked at her,while she just sat on my desk. "Have you ever drew something that was supposed to represent your...bond with someone ?" 

"What do you mean,by that ?" I asked,smiling.

"You knoooow,when you draw something that makes you think of what you feel specifically of that someone." 

I paused,trying to get where she is going with that question.  
"No like,litterally what do you mean,man ? I have a peanut instead of a brain right now just get straight to the point-"

"Did you ever draw something that makes you think of Yoyo ? Just to know~" Gum smiled back at me as she pulls out some chewing-gum from her pockets. 

I felt like I was blushing a little bit. "Hehe well...I drew some stuff once that reminded me of him. Just some smiling flowers with symetric patterns on their petals,it had his vibes but I never made something for him you see ?"

"Yeah yeah,I do. You should try that once !" She said.

"He inspires me,y'know ? I just don't really know how to show it. I just think Yoyo is someone nice beneath his glasses and it's amazing to notice it."

Gum started to chew that chewing-gum she had in her hands. "Yeah that's crazy I guess. He never really showed us that he was nice,just a little trickster with a silver tongue BUT somehow you managed to see someone else behind that."

"Pfft,I'm glad I did. I care about him alot." I said,laughing a little bit. Talking about my boyfriend made me feel like falling for him again,somehow.

"It shows !"

We didn't say anything for a little bit of time...Gum got up and left my room,telling me she was going outside with the others. When she closed the door,everything went back to silence.

I was really going to stay here,in my room while the others might be in danger. I felt like I had to do something about it....


	3. The Temporary Leader

...Remember when I said "I had to do something" ? Well,I terribly failed.  
I was thinking of joining them but I fucked up my body more by trying to walk to the door. Instead,I turned on JSR just to know if someone is in danger while I work on my skates.   
If something happened,I would call someone to help them because obviously I couldn't.  
With NT-3000 in the streets,anything can happen.

3 hours later,they all came back safe and sound. My boyfriend came in my room,when he got back.  
"Yo,Corn."

I looked at him before smiling like an idiot. "Hey,Yori !"

"We found this for you,yo ! At least you won't get hurt when you try to walk."  
Yoyo put something against the wall and then sat on the couch. It was crutches,I was pretty glad to have these at the moment.

"Thanks,man. Did y'all bought these for me ?"

"Yeah,we had to use some savings to keep you in good shape,yo. Most of them were mine thought,I was pretty concerned when you came back all bleeding yesterday,man-"

I found that pretty cute that he decided to buy those just because he was worried about me. I don't know,it did something in my chest... "Thank you alot,Yori. You really didn't need to."

I saw his cheeks go red when I said that. He seemed so flustered,that was adorable. "Of course I needed to,yo ! You were hurt and I wanted to help you."  
I noticed that Yoyo was shaking. When he saw there was a blanket in that basket where I put most of my clothes,he took it and wrapped himself in it. Guess he was just cold even if he wears 2 layers of clothes in these freezy times.

"You're cold,aren't you~ ?" I asked with a flirty tone.

Yoyo lay down on the couch,so he could be more comfortable..."Obviously ! I hate this cold fall weather,yo. It's pretty and halloweeny and all but it makes me feel like a whole ass iceberg." 

"I can warm you up,if you want to !" I smiled,while I was working.

Yoyo covered his face with that blanket when he heard that.   
"What do you mean by that,anyway ?" He whispered,I mean I couldn't hear it well beneath the blanket but that's what I did hear.

"You know,regular couple stuff in october : cuddles,hot drinks...Just things that could keep you warm."

He sighed and looked at me. "The only thing that could warm me up right now is a good nap with you,yo."

I stayed quiet for some seconds before replying,running one of my hands through my hair. "Go ahead,you can sleep here but uh....I have work to do so i'll watch you from afar,alright ?"

"Dude,you're supposed to rest,yo..."

I hated the fact that he was right. I'm supposed to rest but all I did was sacrifice my physical health for the Gang. "Yori,I don't want to be useless you see ?  
I don't want you to get caught by the police just because I...fell somewhere and almost broke my leg. I care about everyone and I don't want shit to happen....Especially to you."

Everything was quiet after that. Usually,Yoyo would've told me to stay with him but it's only afterwards I realised he fell asleep: I quickly glanced at him just to find that out. He looked cute when he was asleep,it just made me want to join him but I didn't want to wake him up suddently so....I tried to draw him ! Of course it was only a sketch but I wanted to try that. The result was okay compared to my tags but I couldn't stop smiling when I was doing it...I had fun,let's say.  
I was hungry at the moment so I took the crutches and got out of my room,for some snacks. I left Yoyo in my room so he could rest...  
When I went to take something to eat,I saw Gum and Rhyth talk. They seemed worried...  
"Uh,girls ? What's happening ?" I asked them.

Rhyth glanced at Gum and then she quickly turned her eyes on me.   
"Um,Corn. Gum and I saw something when we were outside."

"Yeah ? What was it ?" 

Gum let out a long sigh before going straight to the problem. "Don't tell anything to Yoyo but...I think we were being followed by his clone. I don't know how did he get here but....He was there,behind us.He looked a little bit different than the last time we saw him. He had different clothes,skates and glasses but...It was him."

Oh god. Oh fuck.  
I felt like the GGs were MORE than just in danger.  
"W-what do we do now ?" I asked,felt like I started to panic.

"Corn are you okay,buddy ?" Said Rhyth.

I tried to calm down a little,which made me feel worse about it. I had to play it cool.  
"I am,don't worry but...what do we do now if NT-3000 is in the streets ?" 

Gum and Rhyth looked at eachother,with any possible idea of what to do.  
"I don't know alot of stuff but I think it's much safer to go outside with someone else,you see ? So no one goes out alone." suggested Rhyth.

"Y-yeah,it is....I think i'm gonna try to work on a defense system that will only neutralize the Noise Tank. I don't know how many hours i'll spend on it but i'll do it."

"Understood !" They both said at the same time.

"Oh yeah,also Gum ?"

"Yeah,man ?" She answered.

"I make you Leader of the GGs on a temporary basis,so that I can recover and that everyone would be safe."

Gum went silent for some seconds,like she froze on my words before answering :  
"W- WHAT ? Are you serious !? I- Listen,you know I enjoy being in the Gang but are you sure it's a good idea to make ME the Leader until your leg is fine ???"

I came closer and I smiled at her.  
"Gum,you're perfect for the job : you know our rules and the best tricks of all Tokyo-To...Plus,you're extremely talented and I know you would take care of everyone here ! So honestly ? You're enough qualified for the job,believe me."

She put her hand on my should after taking a deep breath and said....  
"Okay. I'll do my best,man.  
I'll try."

"I know you will."


	4. The Break

I went back to my room. Even thought it didn't show when I was with Gum and Rhyth,I panicked.  
I sat on the ground next to the door,biting my lip as a way to calm down. I was so scared of what could happen if I don't do something. I started crying and hyperventilating ,everything was too much stress :  
The fact that i'm actually useless,NT-3000,my anxiety and my shitty sleep schedule....Everything.

I didn't notice it at first but I woke up Yoyo. He immediately noticed I wasn't at my best so he just directly came next to me. He gently put his arm on my back and I gasped in surprise... "Hey,dude....are you okay...?" 

I looked at him,still crying. I didn't want him to see me like this,I wanted to look strong when i'm with him. Yori put his other arm around my waist,pulling me closer. I didn't want to let all my emotions out.  
He told me "Yo,what's wrong ? I'm here for you,yo...I love you so much and I want you to be honest with me. What's wrong ?" near my ear. He really wanted to help me but I was so scared to talk too much.  
I hugged him and let all my tears out.  
He let me cry on his shoulder while whispering sweet stuff in my ear...

"Corn...Corn,I love you. It makes me want to cry,when I see you like this,it just breaks my heart....If you don't want to talk about what's going on,it's okay. I'll still be there." 

He started stroking my hair to calm me down. My boyfriend stayed with me until I was okay...  
"Yori....Y-Yori,i'm so sorry you had to see me like that,man." I said after drying my tears.

"Hey,don't apologise,yo !...It's fine,don't worry. I want you to feel safe with me...Feel free to cry with me."  
Yoyo brought his face closer to mine and put his hands on my cheeks...  
"Can I kiss you ? It's okay if you don't want to..."

"Go ahead." I said,closing my eyes. I was tired at the time,I'm glad he asked before doing anything else.  
He got closer to me before putting his lips on mine. Damn,his lips were so soft,my cheeks were burning,probably due to all my emotions overflowing and the whole blood rush thing...  
I put my arms around his waist before this instant stopped.  
It always feels a little bit awkward after kissing someone...  
He took of his shades and stared at me. Yoyo started smiling and put his head on my shoulder.  
I took a deep breath and tried to start a conversation.  
"I am sorry for what you saw earlier...I got overwhelmed with all the stress."

"You really should take a break,at least for two days,yo..."

"I should now that Gum is replacing me for some days." I said,looking at my right hand.

"Yo,she's the temporary Leader now ?"

I was silent for a good second before replying. I forgot he was sleeping and he didn't know that.  
"Yeah,she's qualified for that job. I know she would be a good leader."

"Mmmh,I know a dude that is gonna be jealous of his own girlfriend~."

"Oh you mean Beat ? Pfft,I don't think making him the leader is a good thing." I admitted. I thought making him the leader would be incredibly stupid,so I choosed Gum.

"Kinda,yo ! I wasn't here when he was the Leader but apparently he was sometimes shitty."

"I hate his attitude,to be honest. I know him for a long time but the fact he's only here to be the leader again annoys me..."

Yoyo stayed silent for a moment.  
"You know he kinda cares about the others ? I mean,if he wants to be the leader,meaning that he cares about the Gang...He's the one who made it, right ?"

"I know that...But...Beat can be so careless about too much details that could risk our lives. That's why I became the Leader : I didn't want to see everyone's lives at risk. I guess you heard someone said I panicked when you went missing with the Noise Tanks shit...I just wanted everyone to be safe and when I knew that,I realised I failed somewhere."

I started to bite my lip again,this wave of the conversation made me overthink again. I didn't know how to stop that... I probably looked stupid at the moment. Yori stared at me and then he pat my head.  
"Yo,uh...It wasn't your fault man,don't blame yourself for everything."

I closed my eyes and let out a small laugh. "It kinda is,right ? I'm just terrible,somehow."

"Don't say that again. It's not your fault,alright ?"

I looked at him before staring at the ceiling. I smiled and pulled him closer to me... "I guess...I love you,you know that ?"

"Yeah....You're my man."

These words made me all flustered somehow. God,I love him so much and I say that from the bottom of my heart...  
I blushed and then I kissed his forehead.  
"Heheh. From now on,i'll make sure you take a break from work until you're okay,yo." He said,looking at me directly in the eyes.

I quickly opened my eyes and said in surprise : "W--- Yoyo,you know I have some stuff to finish right now-" 

"Yes but if you're not gonna take care of yourself,i'll do !"

".....Fine."

We went out of my room so we could spend some fun time together,something we didn't do alot since I was too focused on my work. When I say fun time,I mean cute ?? Relationship stuff ?? You know,like having hot drinks,watching a movie...cheesy relationship stuff !!  
We made some hot chocolate (since Yoyo hates coffee) and spent some time gaming together.  
At first,I let my boyfriend win until he said I sucked at the game we were playing : I was playing without mercy when it came to the rest of the game. That was fun !

Someone came in when we finished gaming....It was Gum.  
Apparently she made an "emergency alert" via Jet Set Radio and DJ Professor K,so every person in the Gang have to go back to the Garage to see what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah I had fun writing this Chapter !!  
> I tried to write angst and I hope it's done well,i'm not a pro >∆<  
> Anyway,I hope you liked it :3 !
> 
> -Maskie


	5. The Revelation

Gum looked a little bit stressed for some reason. Why that emergency alert ? Well,it was something I should've guessed but I wasn't thinking about it right now.

Minutes later....when everyone showed up,the temporary Leader stood in the middle of the room. She took a good breath and here she was,making her first announcement as a leader :

"Listen,everyone. With what happened to Corn days ago,our Leader made a decision...It was to make me the temporary Leader."

Everyone was looking at me afterwards. I felt a little bit awkward,not gonna lie.

"Yeah cool but....You did that meeting only to announce that ?" Said one of the GGs. It was Clutch,that guy that showed us where Yoyo was when he got kidnapped.

"Actually no,I wanted to say something else....Until further notice,none of us should go out alone. There's an actual danger in the city's streets :  
I hope all of you remember the Noise Tank who infiltrated our Gang...He's back. A little bit different but he's back."

Everyone was a little bit shocked by these breaking news. I still don't know who made him functional again...

"If someone goes out alone,there are chances that shit happens so please,don't go outside alone. And of course if something happens,call me."  
Gum said after clearing her throat.

At the end of that announcement,the GGs were all talking about NT-3000. Everyone was worried and pretty surprised...Even thought some didn't seem to give a shit,somehow....Example,Beat and Clutch. I mean,they were surprised by the Noise Tank's return but then,they got back to their bussiness.

I heard Beat saying to Clutch that I probably encountered NT-3000 and that I didn't want to talk about it. He thought he was doing his spreading rumors thing when he clearly guessed what happened.

...And then,there was Yoyo's reaction. He looked like he didn't know what to think. We're talking about his evil clone,of course he doesn't feel great about it.

He was about to go to his room but then I stopped him.  
"Yoyo,are you okay...?"

He let out a nervous laugh. "I am,yo. Just a little bit shaked up about these news."  
I guessed it : He was lying. 

"Yoyo,you know i'm here for you,right ?"  
I added,just so he could tell me the truth.

He let out a short sigh,like he didn't want to talk about it. "Please leave me alone for a moment,man. I'm fine,don't worry."

"No,you're not."

he turned to me,and smiled. "Corn,I just want to be alone and think about what i'm going to do about all that robot garbage,yo."

I got closer and told him...."Please,tell me the truth."

But his smile was only getting wider.  
"Yeah i'm gonna...The moment you'll tell me the truth about what happened to you days ago."

I stayed silent for a moment. I didn't want him to get angry because I didn't tell him about his clone sooner...

"That's exactly what I was expecting,yo."  
He went back to his room after that.  
He needed some time for himself....  
I really didn't have to lie to him last time.  
I wish I didn't do something stupid...

I went back to my room for some time.  
For the first time,I wasn't working...Just doodling stuff that just came to my mind.  
I tried to redraw some of the GGs tags,just for experiment....Then I fell on that drawing I made of Yoyo.  
I didn't know if I wanted to finish it,so he could see it and say what he thinks about it.  
I tried to lineart the whole thing but I clearly stopped doing it in case I ruined something.

Hours later,Rhyth and Beat came with the food. It was 9PM already ? That was fast.  
I'm kinda glad some of the GGs have some small jobs so we could at least eat something : Beat and Rhyth for example works in a small shop near Dozengaka Hill. Sometimes I sell my artworks,so we can at least live. Money really decides of everything.

I took my crutches and went out of my room,just to see what did they bring :  
3 boxes of spicy noodles,5 pizzas and of course some drinks. There was also leftovers in the fridge so if someone was still hungry,they would still have something to eat.

I only took three slices of pizza. I wanted everyone to have something to eat so I took what could calm me down if i'm hungry. Actually I wanted to have two,but Gum insisted on the fact I had to eat a little bit more since I run out of energy often. I sat with the others and we turned the music up : let's say it was our way to de-stress. 

I noticed that Yori didn't get out of his room,meaning he didn't ate a thing since he went in there. I took a cup of noodles and decided to see him..

"Hey,where do you think you're going,man ?" Asked Beat.

"Just wanting to know if Yoyo's okay ! He didn't eat a thing and i'm a little worried with what happened earlier."

"Mm,apparently he thinks you got stabbed by that bot thing and that you didn't tell us anything." Added Clutch,half drunk.

I stayed a little bit silent and then I tried to knock at the door. Doing that with a cup of noodles wasn't really easy...

I heard some stuff moving around from outside the room.  
I came in...Yoyo was just laying on his bed. I placed the noodles on a small table that was near the bunk bed and then I came next to him.  
I didn't say a word,It looked like he was sleeping but he was clearly just laying on his bed.  
"Yoyo....I know you're awake."

He didn't answer.

"Listen I....I'm sorry. When I said I only fell somewhere and I hurt my knee,I lied."

He turned around,just so he could see me. "Tell me what happened,yo...Please,this has been stressing me out."

I sighed...Here it goes,here was the moment I finally told Yoyo what happened :  
"You see all that stuff with NT-3000 ? Well : He stabbed my leg. He stabbed it and he then put me down...I think he's after you right now,that's why I didn't tell you about what happened. I didn't want you to panic,I was so scared to lose you."

"I knew it...I fucking knew it."  
I could hear the anger in his soft,tired voice. He had all the reasons to be mad,honestly.

"Yoyo,please listen-"

"Yo,are you gonna lie to me again someday ? I fucking promised to be honest when it comes to you and this is what happens ? What's the next shitty lie you're gonna say to my face,huh ?" His voice seemed so kind but he was angry.  
"I thought I could trust you."

"Shhh no,Yori i'm sorry- I panicked when I saw your clone and I didn't want sketchy shit to happen. You can trust me but that time,I panicked and i'm so fucking sorry it happened like it did. I love you."

"....It's okay now,but...please,if something like this happens,tell me about it and don't play with my feelings. I love you too,alright ?"

I pulled him closer and held him tight.  
Yori put his hands around my waist and we stopped talking...Until he noticed something.

"Oh shit !!! I didn't take off my binder,oh fuck-"  
I almost jumped when he screamed like that. At least,he remembered something important for his health--  
The man took off his shirt then his binder right in front of me,swearing during all that process. He put on a simple hoodie right after that. Yoyo sat on the edge of his bed and sighed in relief.

"God fucking dammit,I shouldn't forget about that next time,yo..."

I came next my boyfriend and hugged him from behind.  
"It's hard to take it off,somehow. Y'know what I mean."

"Of course it is,yo. I wish I didn't have to wear it at all...I wish I had a flat chest." He sighed and took that cup of noodles I brought him.

"I'll make sure you have top surgery one day."

He began to eat the noodles. "Are you serious ? Corn,you know you don't have enough cash for that,yo. Plus,don't waste money on me."

"What do you mean ? Cuz you did that for me,with my crutches."

He kept eating his noodles that were a little bit too spicy for him.  
"That's different,yo." 

"I'll do it anyway,believe it or not." I said with pride.

Yoyo finished eating after a couple of minutes. He smiled and then he lay down on his bed... I was about to go but he held my wrist : That meant he wanted me to stay. Eventually,that's what I did...We were quiet until Yoyo asked : " Do you wanna watch a movie with me ?"


	6. The Last hours before the end.

I didn't really know how to reply to this question,we don't usually watch movies except when it's with the others. I told to myself I was gonna have a good time with my boyfriend,nothing can really go wrong after everything that happened today.

"Yeah,of course ! What do you wanna watch thought ?"

"Are you into classic horror movies,yo ?"  
He asked,smiling.

"Mmmmh,not really but if you wanna watch that with me,i'm one hundred percent okay !"

Yori turned on his pc and made a whole setup so we would be comfortable. I wanted to help him but he didn't let me do so : he just wanted me to relax.

When he finished,he put the movie on and sat next to me.

"Are you sure Beat won't be bothered to see me here ?" I asked,now that I was thinking about it. "You both sleep here so.."

"He's probably sleeping with Gum tonight....or on the couch,it depends if he's drunk as shit,yo-"

"Oh. Okay,then !...Hope they won't stay up too late and shit."

Yoyo put his head on my shoulder,and sighed. "Yeah but you do that often-"

I looked away.  
"M- Y-yeah,I know. I should fix that,one day." 

"You should....but right now,I just want you to relax,yo. You've had a long day,we all did." 

"....Okay."

That movie we saw was pretty much scary,even thought it was a 90's classic.  
Most of the plot was predictable but I still was scared during the spooky moments,something Yoyo wasn't : everytime there was a jumpscare,he started laughing. It was fun for him...

It was 11 pm the last time I looked at my phone that night. I felt a little bit tired but I could handle it,I guess. My boyfriend was feeling cuddly,he snuggled in my arms and we kissed and kept telling eachother some sweet stuff...Couple goals,baby.  
Then,when I thought he was going to sleep....He said some quite worrying stuff,I remember the conversation exactly.

"I'm scared." He just said at first.

"I thought you watched that movie a thousand times ?"

"No,I'm not scared of that.....I'm just worried of what NT-3000 wants and who made sure he's still in good conditions,man."

I stayed silent for a second. I pulled him closer,trying to say something to comfort him eh...I wasn't the best at words.  
I could feel that his body started shivering.

"I'm just scared of what could happen to you....I know he's dangerous. I don't want to lose you and be alone again."  
I could hear his voice starting to crack.

I gently cupped his face and said: "Yoyo,look at me...It's gonna be fine."  
I didn't even believe in what I said. I knew something could go wrong but I wanted to bring him comfort.

"No it's not,yo! I don't want you to die. I don't want anything bad to happen to you ! I know everyone here don't care about me except Beat,Rhyth and you,I---  
I don't wanna be alone again. I-I just...."  
Yoyo put his arms around me,holding me tight. He didn't want me to go..  
Tears started pouring from his eyes. 

The only thing I felt was....Guilt.  
"Yori....I should've said NT-3000 was around from the start...Everything's my fault."

"I-I don't care who's fault it is,yo....I just...I just want you to be safe...I love you so much."  
He put his head near my chest as he tried to hold back his tears. 

I bit my lip,making it bleed from doing that. I let him cry,he needed to let go all these thoughts in a way...I stayed with him while he kept telling me about what made him worried.

I was pretty glad Yori could express himself with me....He had all his reasons to be worried. The fact he was scared to go missing again,losing his friends....It was a long list.  
I listened to him,since I'm not really great with advices. He told me it helped alot in the end.

Yoyo directly slept in my arms after that : He looked exhausted,he needed to sleep.  
I gently kissed his forehead and stayed with him,then I fell asleep 15 minutes later.

I woke up suddently at 2 am. It was dark all around me and I was thirsty....  
My man was next to me,still sleeping.  
I got up,took my crutches and went outside of the room to drink some water.  
When I got to the fridge,I heard some noises from outside the Garage. I didn't pay attention to it at first.  
I opened the fridge,took a water bottle and drank the small amount of water that was in it.  
The noise became louder....I decided to check what was going on. I got closer to the window and.....

I saw him.

I saw NT-3000 near the Garage. He was directly looking at me....I saw his robotic smile becoming bigger and bigger.  
After a few minutes,he went away.

That's it. I was scared. I went back to my boyfriend's room,paranoïd. I only went back to sleep 2 hours after this happened.

I was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaah,this chapter is shorter than usual but hey : we're almost at the end of this fanfic ! I think there's gonna be 2-3 more chapters and then,we'll have the conclusion :)  
> So yeah !! Also small life update : school is kinda getting out of hand and I can't really focus on writing rn,so be patient with me >,<
> 
> -Maskie


	7. I am fine.

I woke up at 6am suddently. My boyfriend was still asleep when I did...  
I still thought about what I saw hours earlier. I didn't know what could I do,right now...

I stared at Yoyo for 2 minutes before cuddling with him. I wanted him to have a little bit of affection before I leave the room so I stroked his hair,put my other hand around him and kissed his forehead. I didn't want to wake Yori up and shit so I stayed with him 5 minutes,then I took my crutches went to the bathroom.

I washed my face and brushed my hair when I was in there,and I noticed my blonde hair dye started to fade....  
Beat and Gum told me I looked better with my natural brown hair. I mean,these two never dyed their hair so I didn't know if they were right.

Someone came in the bathroom minutes after : It was Clutch.  
We were pretty silent. A conversation started only when he finished washing his face...He was just taking a look at himself in the mirror.

"So....How was it,with Yoyo ?" He asked.

"Mh ?"

"Y'know : yesterday,you went to his room and didn't come back. Was he okay ?"  
I didn't know why did the conversation started so weirdly.

"O-oh uh. He was fine,I was with him all night." I replied...I didn't know what to say.

He looked at me,after applying some eyeliner under his eyes. -he wanted to look tired I guess-  
"Mhm...Good to know that. Ain't that funny that,somehow,his clone is back ?"

"It's not funny,I still wonder how he is still working."

"Uh...self awareness ?" He answered,trying to think of how NT was back. "What if the bot reactivated and then fixed himself ?"

I sighed.  
"I don't know...but if that's how it happened,why does he still acts like he's in the police ? Spying on us and shit." 

"Maybe because he still has the same functions as before ? But now that NT-3000 is uncontroled,he's more violent ?"

I felt some kind of lightning in my brain when Clutch said that : maybe if I reprogram NT-3000,he wouldn't cause anymore problems ? And maybe join us ?  
"You're pretty smart,y'know ? You just gave me an idea to stop the Noise Tank !"

"How the fuck- I litterally rambled sci-fi nonsense and it makes you think-"

I smiled,connecting dots and think of how I was going to do to reprogram the clone.

After doing that,I just said to him : "Well,what if I reprogram NT-3000 ? I can build a robot so reprograming one would be easy for me ? If I reverse the program he was made with in the first place and give him a little bit of life,it would work. But then I have to inspect all the details so he could work without any problem." 

"Ok,Engineering master."   
He answered,with a little bit of salt. "I think it would be great first to know HOW to catch him but hell yeah."

I nodded. So I had to find a way to trap NT-3000....I didn't know where to start but I already knew one thing : It was gonna be dangerous.

2 hours passed and I still didn't have any idea. I was in my room,trying to make a plan but everytime I come up with something,it didn't make any sense in theory. I wanted it to be perfect.

I stopped working on it for a moment.  
I bit my lips because I couldn't think of any good ways to stop NT-3000 and I was stressed.

Someone knocked at the door and came in just after : It was Beat. He doesn't come here often,that was weird.  
"Hey."

I glanced at him,and then looked at my desk. "Hey.."

He sat on the sofa,and took a deep breath. The dude took off his goggles,revealing his brown eyes and he had those dark circles under them.  
"How are ya,Corn ?"

"Good,just trying to make a plan to stop NT-3000." I said,putting both of my hands on my face.

"Isn't it Gum that should do that ? She's the temporary leader,now. You wanna get back to your post this bad~ ?"

I sighed,a little bit angry. It's not that I wanted to get back to my post,it's that I thought I was just a burden for the Gang.  
"Beat,look at me. I'm useless. I just wanna help her."

He stayed quiet for some seconds and then he looked at me. "You're not a burden."

"Heh....Who told you I wasn't,man ?" I said,with a calm voice. 

"You're just....not a burden,Corn. We know eachother for now a while and believe me,you're not."

He seemed serious in his voice,for some reasons. It just looked like he was disgusted by the fact I said I was useless. I just kept my calm voice,just to see if he was just messing with me.

"What makes you think that in the end,i'm not a burden right now ?"

He stood up and made me look right into his face. "Oh you wanna know what makes me think you're not useless ? Maybe it's the fact Yoyo is right and that you work too much ? The fact you litterally sacrifice your time and health for us ?? The fact you do enough for us ???"

His whole body was shaking. It felt....It felt weird to see Beat being this serious.  
"Man,I just feel like right now,i'm not doing enough."

"Okay.....I got it. You think that risking your own life will help,because you don't feel enough for yourself.  
You hate yourself....Right ?"

I didn't reply. I didn't wanna get into a fight with Beat... I was starting to get on my nerves.

He smiled. "And you think that doing everything to make us okay will help you,right ? Even worse,you do that to forget you can't take care of yourself ??"

"Shut up,Beat."

"Why ? Does what I just say happens to be true ??"

"SHUT. UP. PLEASE."  
I panicked,I just wanted him to shut up.   
He was right. He was absolutely right. I wanted to help everyone around me so I could forget that I should take care of myself,someone I never really liked... 

Beat stayed silent and then sighed. "Corn,please....Please rest."  
He visibly tried to calm me down,but I just didn't listen.

"I don't WANT to."

"Why are you so stubborn when it comes to you health ? We all want you to take a break !!"

"STOP LYING TO ME. I KNOW NO ONE ACTUALLY DOES."  
Beat stayed silent for some seconds,looking worried. I felt like I was going to cry and throw up if I kept screaming...

My room's door opened.   
"Why is everybody screaming,yo ?"  
It was Yoyo and Gum. They heard us I guess....

I glanced at Beat for a second and then looked at the others. I took a deep breath,and then I smiled like nothing really happened..  
"I'm- uh-....I'm sorry for screaming earlier I just....We just got in an argument,we're fine....I'm fine."

Beat was just standing there before joining Gum. "Yeah....I guess. Yo,just take care of your boyfriend right now,he needs it." And then he left.

Yoyo looked at me,closed the door and came near me.  
"What did he meant by that ?..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,I hope I could write how Beat really cares about Corn but he doesn't know how to show it... Also write a little bit of Clutch's character :0  
> Sorry for the long wait,school is killing me >~<
> 
> -Maskie.


	8. The Night

Yoyo spent the whole evening with me.  
He proposed that we should go out to his secret place where we had our first date just so I could relax a little bit.  
At first,I wasn't okay with it but then I thought of that small feeling of happiness that could just....make him feel great so I accepted ! "Plus if something happened to us,Yoyo would call Gum,so no danger." This was the thing I thought about when I said I was okay for the date.  
Ah yes....We also talked about the small outburst I got with Beat. I told him he just pissed me off for stupid reasons.   
We both stayed on the couch for a good amount of time....Yoyo played with my hair and we cuddled. He also noticed that my hair dye was coming off ! He said that he would like to see me with my natural hair since he never did see me like that.   
After awhile,I started to think of NT-3000 again. It made me stress out a bit but Yoyo's presence calmed me a little.

At 5pm,my boyfriend went out of my room. I heard him chat with Rhyth and Clutch,and then he got in his room.  
When I closed the door,I took my breath and tried to walk without my scrutches.   
My leg still hurt me but just a little,that was good news ! I smiled and was pretty relieved that I can finally walk without falling. I put my blades on and turns out I had no problems with skating now : I could go out with Yoyo without my scrutches.

I guess I needed to get ready for tonight,hoping that my boyfriend was right and that will help me chill out...  
I took the most random clothes that was in my closet and tried to look cool with it.

I got out of my room when I was finished with that.  
"GUYS,I CAN WALK." I screamed happily.

Beat stared at me,seeing I was ready to go somewhere.   
"Oh,where are you going,you ass ?" He let a huge grin appear on his face.

"ON A DATE,LMAO." I smiled at him while I was spinning around everywhere....

Little old me didn't expect to fall and hurt my knee just after- I understood I still needed my scrutches after all.  
Had to be careful.

"You still can walk,mate ??" Beat asked,laughing. 

I got back up and looked at my knee.   
"Of course I can,but I have to be careful--"  
I took a drink out of the refrigerator and then sat on the couch. It was orange juice,don't worry. Alcohol isn't my thing.

"Soooo,you're going outside with Yo ?" Beat asked.

"Who else would I go on a date with ? Your dusty garbageself,maybe ??" I said,with a joking tone.

"Pfffft,i'm a taken man y'know~" He replied. "Still....A date ? In these hard times ? Didn't ya forget that NT-3000 is still out there ?"

"No I didn't ! Yoyo told me that it would make me less worry about it...."

"Ooooh I see....I hope you will both have fun then."  
He smiled and went to him room after that.

"Yeah,see ya !"

At 8PM,Yoyo and I were outside.  
I was without my scrutches,even thought I still needed them. Yori was happy at the moment and I was glad to see him smiling....Yeah,that sounds stupid,I know.  
We held hands for most of our way,also had a weird conversation about the effects of drugs on a dog---

When we got to the old train station,we sat down for a bit,looking at the stars.  
Days ago,I thought that my feelings for Yoyo were fake but turns out it wasn't.... I still felt the same way about him when I went to our secret place together. I didn't want to think that it was fake anymore,even if my anxiety would tell me otherwise.   
Everything was turning out great until we decided to visit that small house under the station.

Yoyo wanted to make some graffiti with me in there. I didn't know that our date was going to turn into a nightmare.

When we took the stairs to it,we noticed that the building was....damaged.

Yoyo was really,really confused.  
"Huh ? What happened here,yo ??? I thought no one knew about this place..." 

"That's....that's weird."

It smells like metal and dust. I put myself behind Yoyo,ready to protect him if someone was in there. 

"Corn." He said,patting my shoulder. When I looked at him,he showed me there was a note on the door. I took it and decided to read it. There was nothing on that paper except a weird drawing. It was just...pure nonsense. 

Someone hit my head and put me down just after. Yoyo turned directly to me : I was on the ground,that someone behind me. 

"Oh it's cool to know that both of you were here !"  
That voice came from behind me,it was metallic. No doubt,it was NT. I didn't know how he did find us...I knew some shit was going on,and I hated myself for that.  
Yori was paralyzed,he didn't know how to react. NT-3000 stepped forward slowly,and as he came closer to Yoyo,his eyes started glowing yellow behind his shades.  
"How are you,imposter ? I was looking for you. I missed seeing your desesperate face behind bars,y'know ?"

Yoyo was shaking. I knew his little tour in that cage was scary but I never knew that his clone used to mess with him in there.  
He was out of words.  
"Wh-what the fuck do you want from me...."

"Oh nothing,don't worry ! Just want to make you bleed again."

The second I heard this,I got up and pushed NT-3000 far away from my boy. What the fuck happened. What the fuck happened in the Fortified Zone. It's been a long time this happened,why didn't I notice something ?? I felt so stupid.  
Yoyo looked both furious and scared...  
If I didn't intervened,he could've maybe died.  
The robot was grinning.  
"What kind of stupid move was that,Corn ? Why are you so scared to lose a stupid,brainless kid ?"

I replied,with a menacing tone.  
"That kid means alot to me." 

Yori pushed me and attacked him. He wanted this to end so bad... He broke his shades after putting him down and punching him. He almost forgot NT-3000 was a robot and was made of metal. He hurt his knuckles.   
"FUCK YOU. FUCK YOU,STUPID CLONE."   
His voice was filled with pure fury. 

The noise tank pushed him back violently and pulls out a knife out of his hoodie's pocket. It was the same he stabbed me with. Yoyo got up and tried to disarm him by taking the knife away...

He got stabbed on the back. Yori started screaming,it was painful as fuck. He still tried to take NT down but he was weak physically at that moment so I joined the fight. I stopped both of them,putting Yoyo against a wall just so he could be safe.  
I took NT by the wrist and hit him with one of my rollers.   
The robot still managed to break my nose and put me far away.

I was on the ground,next to my boyfriend. He got up and slowly came forward,the knife still in his hands,smiling.

"This is now the moment we say goodbye to eachother,huh ?" He said,laughing like crazy.

But the second we both thought we were gonna die,NT-3000 got hit by a huge crowbar. He got instantly deactivated...

The person who saved us was...Beat.  
He followed us. He was panting and trembling at the same time.  
"I knew this was gonna end up bloody." He said,after taking a deep breath.

"Y-you....You followed us,yo..?" Asked Yori. He sounded weak and he was still bleeding. I took off my jacket and tried to stop him from bleeding for a moment. 

He said in a panic "Of course I followed you !! I was scared. Aren't you glad I was here !? Oh my god,i'm sorry." 

"T-thank you,Beat." I added.   
I sighed,held Yoyo against me and tried to get him up without hurting him.

"Y....yeah. No problem,man." Beat replied,looking at that crowbar he used to take NT down.

All I wanted was to go back to the Garage. I wanted everyone to be safe...But then I remembered that I wanted to make some modifications on the robot clone.

"Ah uh,Beat ? Could you take NT-3000 to the garage ?"

He looked at me like I was satan or something. "WHAT THE FUCK ? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND ??"

"Please do. I'm gonna make some changes on him : i wanna make him think like us,like a rudie...you see ? He still has the same system he had when Rokkaku was here."

"Are you sure you can do that ???" He asked.

"Trust me,I can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OKAY GUYS,WE'RE APPROACHING THE LAST CHAPTER HEHE  
> I worked had on this,leave comments if you want to,I wanna know if it's good :)  
> Anyway aaaa
> 
> -Maskie


End file.
